


Mirror fluff gone dark.

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode: s02e23 Crossover, Ferengi, M/M, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Mirror Odo is suddenly fascinated with Mirror Quark. It can only end badly.Set days before Crossover.
Relationships: Mirror Odo/Mirror Quark, Odo/Quark (Star Trek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Mirror fluff gone dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Some upsetting stuff in here. It is the mirror universe. You watched the episode, you know how it goes.

Odo walks tall and proud through the halls of Terok Nor. For years this station has run smooth and steady because of him. He needs order. He needs routine. He is meticulous in keeping that structure. He happily kneels before the intendant as long as she gives him the freedom to enforce order. In truth she’s terrified of him. But he has no use for her crown. No use for her material goods. He has what he wants and that is all.

There’s something not right about how he moves. He’s become very clever in how he uses his body. He can walk entirely humanoid, turn his head and watch something as he walks by. He can pull facial expressions that just give you the emotion you need to read his words correctly. His hand gestures are fluid and to the point. But that's when he’s in a good mood.

The supervisor also knows how to use his body to intimidate. He doesn’t do it often, but when he wants to, he makes the human psyche his best weapon. Just last week some poor unfortunate Terran took his last straw and launched a rock at the supervisor. He stopped in his tracks, spun his head around 180 degrees and started walking back, twisting his whole body to face the right way as he went. The Terran in question fell backwards, screaming something about demons.

Something he does to keep troops in order, is make himself physically larger in front of Cardassian. Klingons don’t need that kind of showmanship. They bow to him because they cannot comprehend how someone made of goo can pick one of their own up by the collar and throw him to the otherside of the bar. That just leaves the Ferengi. The one and only. He just wants to stay out of trouble. Stay somewhere consistent. He just wants to help.

The shapeshifter and Ferengi didn’t often see each other, more like a quick glance and then forgetting the other lives here. Quark had always been curious. What does a shapeshifter sound like? Why would he want to live somewhere like this? Which rumours are true? Of course Quark would have no issue never hearing the answers, but seeing him from a distance made him feel small, safe even, knowing the supervisor is always watching.

Odo shivered. He stopped in his tracks. He knows that feeling. The feeling of being watched. He looks around, searching for a pair of eyes in his direction.

Quark panics. Why’s he looking this way? Can he mind read too?

Odo spots the Ferengi fumbling around, trying his best not to look in his direction. Odo smiles. He knows this game.

Quark glances up to see the man in black happily strolling in his direction. ‘Well, this is how I die.’

Odo stops just in front of the bar both arms behind his back. Quark still won’t look at him. Odo raises his hand. The Ferengi flinches. Odo laughs and puts it back down behind his back. “What happened to you, little man?”

‘Oh no. He’s talking to me.’ Quark kept his head low. “I’m just trying to make a living,sir.”

Odo cocks his head. “Oh’? And what living is there to be made here?”

Quark’s hands start shaking. He doesn’t have an answer. The supervisor is waiting and he doesn’t have an answer.

Odo’s stare softens. He slowly reaches out and offers Quark his hand. 

Quark looks at the hand. He looks up at Odo.

Odo notices him hesitate. He reaches slightly further, encouraging him.

Quark breaks, nervously handing his hand over to the shapeshifter. 

Odo holds Quark’s hand in his own and thumbs over the top.

Quark stars panicking. ‘Why’s he touching me? What’s he looking for? Am I in danger?’

Odo can hear Quark’s heavy breathing here. The man looks like he’s about to burst into tears. Odo understands. He’s seen enough broken people in this place, not all of them deserving what happened to them. Maybe he needs to show some vulnerability.

Quark can feel his heart beating heavy. He can feel his face turning red. He just wants to evaporate out of the situation. He’s at risk like this. Then Odo’s hand changes colour and destabilizes around Quarks.

“Wha-”

“Sshhushsh.”

The warm thick goo slides across his hand, under and around, touching and feeling for Quarks sensitive spots. Quark’s mouth falls open.  
“See. I’m not going to hurt you.” Odo whispers, just loud enough to be heard by Quark.  
Quark’s toes curl in his shoes as the liquid presses against him. It does feel very nice, but just why is he being so nice.

Odo leans forward again, offering his other hand. Quark instinctually gives it to him. 

Both hands solidify, interlocking their fingers, not tight, but close enough to feel intimate. Quark looks up just over his eyebrows. Odo cranes his neck to meet his eye line. “Would you like to come with me?”

Quark looks around for prying ears. “Go where?” He inquires, not entirely sure of the context.

Odo smiles warmly. “Home. With me.”

Quark sinks away slightly. “Oh, urm .. I’m not sure if -- I mean, we just met-”

“We don’t have to do anything. You just look so lonely.” Odo observes bluntly.

Quark knows he’s right, but no one on this station is just this nice. No. This is a trap. “Thank you sir, but no thank you.” Quark slowly opens his fingers.

Odo takes his hands back. Quark looks back up to see Odo is happily stood straight again. “I understand.” He continues to smile.

Quark nods back. “Good- I mean, thank you.”

Odo nods courteously and spins back around, walking away the way he came in.

Quark was left standing behind his bar. Nothing like that ever happened to him before. That cannot be the same man he’s heard so many stories about. It can’t be, but it just happened. And now it’s over.

*

Another day.

Quark can’t get that event out of his head. He can still feel his ‘hands’ in his. That voice will stay with him for a while. Those innocent eyes that read him like a book. Quark held himself. Maybe it won’t ever happen again. That’s okay he tells himself. He followed his gut and stayed safe. 

When Quark found himself at the bar, there was a crowd. A group of klingons cheered and jeered around some sort of fight. Quark stayed well away. He can’t be getting caught near such a fiasco. 

Then a voice roared back. Quark froze up. He knows that voice.

Maybe just one peek will do it. Just enough to sate his curiosity. 

Quark shuffled just close enough to see between the men and women surrounding the fight. In the middle was Odo dodging every hit and bouncing around the situation. The men cheered his playful attitude on, while calling for more violence. Eventually Odo agreed, standing still for his rival.

The Klingin threw a forceful, heavy swing at Odo’s smug grin and was stopped like a meteor hitting the planet. His fist seemingly collided with brick, as Odo didn’t move, not an inch, he just stood proud and smiled at his crippled opponent. The other man fell to his knees, too scared to touch his smash up hand, but shaking with pain. Odo remained unphased. 

Quark stepped back before he was noticed. The group slowly dispersed and the loser of the fight dragged away. Quark waited to go into the bar, but the supervisor hadn’t left from where he was standing.

Quark weighed up his options. Odo hadn’t actually done anything yet. He can’t assume that fight was caused by him, and it’s not like he actually did any harm. It was the klingon that threw the punch. All Odo did was .. turn hard? That didn’t sound right. 

Odo looked around. He can sense the Ferengi. He knows he’s here, but why’s he hiding? Then he spots him. Odo immediately lights up. “There you are.” He says very chipper, all things considered.

Quark spots him coming. Does he hide? Try and get out of it? Maybe he should see where this is going? Odo obviously has some agenda with him. NO. That’s dangerous.

Odo walks right up to him. “Why are you hiding from me?” He says, happy to see him.

“Ur .. You looked busy. I - didn’t want to get in the way.”

Odo looked around. “Well I’m not busy now.”

Quark gulped. “No, sir. I can see that now. I - I need to open the bar.” Quark stepped past him.

Odo followed. “Then I would like to come with you.”

Quark looked out of the corner of his eye. “Oh.”

“Is that a problem?”

‘What is it with this guy?’ “Of course not. I just - Don’t want to distract you from your work.”

Odo followed Quark’s every step. “They’ll call if they need me.”

Quark cringed. He’s too scared to tell him to fuck off, but he also really wants to know why he’s so interested in him. No one is interested in THE Ferengi on Terok Nor. Why does the third highest ranking member of the station want him?

Odo perched himself on the corner, smiling and observing. Quark felt uneasy being watched like this, but also the man's patience is remarkable. 

A few hours in, things slowed back down and Odo made a move, sliding into a seat at the front of the bar and leaning over on his elbows. The sparkle in his eyes was fascinated with Quark.

Quark could only shiver and hold himself.

“Why do you do that?” Odo asks.

“Do what?” Quark doesn’t look at him.

“You’re holding your sleeve.” Odo points to Quarks right hand, firmly gripping his left arms sleeve near the shoulder.

“Habit.” He responds with.

Odo only leans further over. “You … Need to relax.”

Quark could laugh at the sentiment. He can’t even relax when he sleeps, never mind here, with him.

Odo offers again. “Come with me.” He smiles warmly, again, offering his hand.

Quark brings his shoulders right up to his ears. “Oh, urm, I think I need to stay at work.”

Odo gets a little excited. “Then after work?”

Quark starts to panic. “Urm.”

Odo sees it and puts his hand away. “That's alright.”

Quark shakes. “Don’t take it personal.”

Odo raises the palms of his hands, standing upright again. “I’m not. But I’m going to keep trying.”

Quark’s eyes move up but he doesn’t. “You are?”

Odo nods. “We have a connection, Quark. And I want to explore it.” he says almost seductively.

Quark tightens his grip. A connection? He just met him. What if it doesn’t work out? There's too many variables.

Odo decided not to push it. “The offer is open. You can find my quarters if I’m off duty.” And on that note, Odo calmly left the room again. 

Quark felt his knees go weak. What if this never ends? What of Odo gets impatient waiting for him? Should he just give in? No, he can’t just hand himself over because he’s got a stalker now. A stalker who knows when to leave? Nothing about this is making any sense.

*

That night, Quark is still thinking about it. He’s been looking over his shoulder all day. Is he coming? Is he going to come tomorrow? What does he actually want?

Quark can’t keep going like this. It's more stress than it's worth. 

With his head low he made his way to the habitat ring. 

Two guards stand at the fence between the ore processing area and the habitat ring. Quark can’t afford to live on that side, and he's never been invited over.

“What are you doing out this late, Ferengi?” One of the guards asked.

Quark talked to the ground. “Supervisor Odo invited me over.”

The man laughs. “Odo. Supervisor Odo - invited YOU to his quarters?”

Quark just nods, too afraid to look up.

The other man scowls. “That sounds unlikely. No one is allowed to the supervisors room.”

Quark peeks up. “No one? No comfort girls or .. anyone?”

“Nope. No one.” He repeats.

Quark shrugs. “He invited me this morning. I assumed he does it often.”

One of the men leans over him. “Well if you’re so sure he asked you to drop by, we shall escort you.”

“Oh that's not necessary-”

The other man steps behind Quark. “Of course it is. We’d not be doing our jobs properly to just let you roam around the station like this.” He smirks, pushing Quark forward and through the gate.

Quark guts just tensed into a hard substance. He was already terrified and now he’s even more nervous. He was hoping the walk to his room would give him enough time to change his mind, but now he doesn’t have a choice. 

The men behind him keep laughing and sniggering. Quark feels like he’s made a huge mistake. Hopefully Odo will understand that he bit off more than he can chew, or maybe he’ll call him a tease and - No, no. We don’t go there, Quark reminds himself. Maybe he should just see where this is going before making any assumptions. Yeah. That’s a healthier mindset.

The two men stop at a door. He waits for them to leave, but they don’t. Quark presses the button and holds his sleeve, head down, not breathing. 

The door opens. “Quark!” He says gleefully. “Who are you two?”

“The Ferengi told us you were expecting him. We decided to bring him straight to you, sir.”

Odo squints and looks down to see Quark in his defensive position. He looks back to the men. “Next time, leave him to it, or ask me to escort him. Understood?”

“Yes sir.

Odo nods and shoos them away.

They leave and Odo bobs down to talk to Quark face to face. “Would you still like to come in?” He asks quietly.

Quark isn’t sure. He doesn’t want to go back this soon, after all he’s been through, but he feels like it can only get better. As far as he knows, Odo will keep him safe, but Quark doesn’t actually trust that thought yet.

Odo steps to the side, showing Quark the room. Quark squeezes his sleeve and walks himself inside before he has time to back track.

“The door is always open.” Odo makes a point of leaving it unlocked. “You can leave whenever you’re ready. No one ever comes in, so it’ll just be you and me.”

Quark supposes that was supposed to make him feel better, but it only made him feel more isolated. “They said you don’t have visitors.”

Odo casually wanders around. “No, I dont. People can be so tiresome, expecting this and talking about that. No, this is my private domain. And I wanted to share it with you, Quark.”

“Why?” ‘Oh no, shouldn’t have said that.’ Quark looks over, expecting to see Odo offended   
by his intrusive question, but Odo hasn’t even noticed.

Odo kicks himself back into the couch. “I noticed you were alone. Scared. Trapped. I don’t like seeing things in such conditions.” Odo absentmindedly played with a cushion.

Quark wandered over to a seat. “Things? Not people?”

Odo fell back, tipping his head over the couch and staring at Quark upside down. “I’m not a person, Quark, but I was tret like that.”

Quark went to cover his mouth. “Oh I’m sorry. I don’t mean it like that.”

Odo smiled and rolled off the couch playfully. “No, you’re right. I’m not a person. I’m a bucket of goo that looks like a person. I was mistreated because I was misunderstood. Just like you, Quark.” Odo crawled over. “We shouldn’t be treated as lesser because we’re out of our element. We do our best to blend in, but only we will notice when the other is suffering because only we know what it’s like to suffer that way.” Odo offered his hand. “Let's be us. We can be the real us, together.”

Quark saw the passion in his eyes. The sincerity. The true feeling of care emanating from him like heat. Quark shoved those negative thoughts to the back of his mind and took Odo’s hand. “I trust you.”

Odo held it and turned back to goo, stroking Quark's hand and humming contently. “Does it feel good?”

Quark closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“I’m glad.”

Quark smiled. He can’t remember that last time he was touched. Touched to feel good. Not to make others feel good, but feel good in a selfish kind of way.

Odo took his other hand and copied the first, encasing him and caressing him. “Do you feel that?”

Quark smiled more. “Feel what?”

“Our link. Can you hear me? Feel me?”

Quark moved his fingers inside the liquid. “Of course I can feel you.”

“I meant this.”

Quark took a deep breath. A warm wave rushed through him. Something relaxing and comforting like a soft blanket, but inside. “Yes. I felt that.”

“Would you like more?”

Quark doesn’t know what this is, but he likes the enthusiasm Odo carries. He likes this little buzz running through his body. He likes that he can feel whatever Odo can feel. “What is this?” He laughs quietly.

“It's our connection, Quark. Our understanding. Our link. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

Quark nods. “It feels very good.” He doesn’t understand how this works, but he does want more. Is that selfish? He doesn’t care. Odo obviously wants him to have it. “I like this. I really like this.”

“Then let’s go further. I want you Quark. Do you want me?”

Quark’s eyes broke open. Odo felt it too and pulled his hands away. 

“I’m sorry.” The look of regret on Odo’s face physically hurt Quark.

“No I-” Quark whimpered. He looks down, holding his own hands. “I should go.”

Odo moved away. “Only if that’s what you want.”

It really wasn’t but right now his anxieties are screaming so much louder. “I don’t -” His voice breaking and his throat dry.

Odo held his hand, with his person hand. “I shouldn’t have pushed you. You don’t have to go, but you’re no prisoner here. I won’t be offended if you change your mind. I’ll go as far as you’re ready to go.”

Quark felt himself welling up. So many emotions. “I do. I do want you. But I’m scared.”

Odo held his face and wiped the tear away. “I’m not going to hurt you. I just want you to feel good. I want us both to feel good. Physically, emotionally, sexually. I promise I’ll take good care of you. I’ll stop when you say stop. You can stay the night. Replicate what you need to.” Odo pressed their foreheads together. “But it has to be your decision too.”

Quark instinctively tipped his head sideways and caught Odo’s mouth in his own.

There's that buzz again.

Odo stroked his hand, held his face, moved his mouth in time with Quarks. He needs Quark to move things along. 

Quark feels warmer already. He trusts this man. He wants them to be themselves. He likes being touched. It’s different with Odo. It’s smooth, calculated, loving even. 

Quark was the one who separated the kiss. “Take me.” He barely even moved his lips.

Odo held Quark's face in both hands. “Are you sure?”

Quark reached for Odo’s uniform, that nervous tick looking for some fabric to grip. He nods.

Odo bobbed back down, inviting Quark in for another kiss. Quark obviously took it. Odo offered to take it further, opening his mouth and holding Quark tighter. Quark’s breathing hitched as their tongues touched, sending the same warm tingle through his body. 

Odo’s hands slid down to Quark's hips and around his back. Quark continues to hold Odo’s shirt for dear life. Odo separated them, Quark looking up with desperate eyes. “I’m going to move us to the bedroom now.” Odo said, giving Quark some warning.

Quark nodded, and was swiftly scooped up and carried away, Odo still trying to keep some contact between them.

Quark was placed on the bed and Odo fell by his side. Odo took Quark by the hips and dragged them belly to belly. Quark giggled as Odo continued to flower him in kisses. “Have - Have you done this before?” Quark says through the laughter.

Odo felt through Quark's clothing, desperately seeking skin contact. “Once. It's how I know we’ll link.”

Quark stroked Odo back. “Was he like me?”

Odo slowed them down, taking Quarks full attention. “She - was nothing like you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No need.” Another stolen kiss. “Our time together didn’t mean anything to her. She told me what I wanted to hear, then took what she wanted and left.” Odo fiddled with Quark's hand. “It wasn’t real.”

Quark took in Odo’s sorrow for him. “I’m sorry, Odo.”

Odo smiled and felt his candor in turn. “It happened, and I’m over it. Time for someone new.”

Quark whispered. “Was she what hurt you?”

Their link accidentally sent something unpleasant through both of them. “I’m sorry.” Odo pulled his hands away. “I didn’t mean for you to feel that.”

“That’s alright.” Quark gave Odo that same look of understanding. “I - I know the feeling.”

Odo calmed back down and offered his hand again. “I ur .. seem to have thrown the mood off there.”

Quark smiled. “You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” He took his hands back.

Odo assesses himself for a moment, feeling their link rekindler. Then leaned right over to Quark, whispering “I’m going to undress you now.”

Quark nods, sending his consent through the link equally. Odo took Quark's jacket first, his shirt buttons undone one at a time and the shirt peeled off. “I - I should let you know, I’m not very confident.” Quark curled up slightly, covering himself with his arms.

Odo laughed along. “Then how am I supposed to get my hands on you, if you won’t let me?”

Quark let him get hold of his waist again. “I never said I don’t want you to ..”

Odo brought Quark right back into his embrace. “I can already feel you wanting me.”

Quark closed his eyes and let that buzz build. The more he touched, the more he wants. The more he wants, the stronger the buzz gets. The stronger the buzz gets the more he touches. It just keeps getting stronger. 

Odo grabs Quark's waistband. Quark anxiously lets him. “Tell me if this is too far.”

Quark mumbles. “Just scared.”

Odo lowers his trousers. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Quark took a shaky breath. “That's not what I’m afraid of.”

Odo ran his fingers down between Quarks legs. “Oh?”

Quark braced himself as Odo gently explored his nether regions.

Odo looked back up. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I though males and females differed-”

Quark accidentally stopped the positive buzz. Odo winced as he felt Quark's pain for a split second. Quark couldn’t stop his reaction. “I’m not female. They’re just similar. I’m not female.-”

Odo jumped in to stop him. “No, no, you’re not. Calm down. Steady breaths.”

Quark forced himself to breathe deeply.

Odo held his face again. “We don’t have to do this.”

Quark struggled. “But I do. Because I want you. I want you to have me. I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what?” Odo challenged.

“Of being a girl. Of being treated badly. Of - Of-”

“Shhshshs.” Odo wiped his tears away again. “I couldn’t care less what's down here as long as it makes you feel good. I’ll just shift whatever is best for you. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

Quark sniffed and held Odo by the shirt again. “I keep crying.”

Odo nuzzled him back. “It’s okay to cry.”

Quark buried himself in Odo. “Boy, I’m really ruining this evening, ain’t I?” 

“Oh Quark, you don’t have to be here if you’re not ready. I can wait.”

Quark sniffed a laugh out. “No, I’m ready. You’ve been so good to me .. plus I was -- looking forward to urm … ya know.”

“Making love.”

Quark shuddered hearing it. “Yeah. That.”

Odo laughed. “Sex doesn’t work for me.”

“What's the difference?” Quark smiled.

“Emotional connection.” 

“Oh. So you’re pan?”

“Pan?”

Quark smiled. “Never mind. It’s a little off topic.”

Odo smiled and ran his hand down Quark's side. “What topic would you prefer?”

Quark took a deep breath. “Keep going.”

Odo slid his fingers right back to where they were. Quark giggled and moaned as Odo pushed around, taking in all of Quark’s sensitive spots. “Is that better?”

“That's much better.” Quark squeezes out between breathing hard and heavy.

“That's good.” Odo turned his hand to goo. Quark tensed and bucked slightly.

“Odo, it's coming out.” He warned.

Unsure what he was talking about, Odo curiously looked down. Quark had a penis now. “Oh! I get it now.”

Quark’s arousal was peaking. Odo felt his excitement and sent it back. The buzzing cycle had come back in full force. Odo reverberated around Quark. Quark happily jammed himself further into the goo. Odo likes how he looks right now, how he moves, how he sounds.

Quark bit his lip and struggled to compose himself. “Odo. Odo, I need you to get undressed too.”

Odo complied and shifted without even moving. “I wasn’t sure which .. parts you were most comfortable with.”

Quark smiled. “Odo, I couldn’t care less.”

Odo smiled. It's so nice to see him opening up. He leaned over for a quick kiss. “I can do both, but I’m sure you prefer one.”

Quark blushed. “I - I would like you inside.”

Odo started trailing further down. “If that's what you want.” Then entered him, slowly moving his fingers back and forth, and testing how much space there is.

Quark moaned and gripped the sheets. “It's - It's been a while since - ah- since anyone’s .. urm ..”

Odo nodded. “Are you comfortable?”

Quark stretched out, tipping his head back and moving his legs further away. “Very. Very comfortable.”

Odo closed his eyes and felt it with him. It did feel very good. Almost like- no. We don’t go there. She’s dead. Quark is here. Quark needs him. Quark wants him. Open and honestly.

Quark had to stop himself building, or this could be over very quickly, not like he’ll last, but he wants this evening to last.

Odo kissed Quark and rolled them over, putting himself neatly between his legs and right over his body. Quark nodded him in, mentally begging for him to get on with it. Odo moved his hand and lined himself up, itching to feel Quark again.

The link was restored in full swing as Odo pushed inside, just enough to feel Quark gasp and pull. They both wanted more. More touching, more connection. Odo slid in further, desperately craving more of Quark. Quark held the back of Odo’s neck and pulled him down, kissing him and further escalating the buzz.

Odo started moving, slowly, taking in any emotions Quark is feeling, any discomfort on his part. Quark moaned, feeling Odo’s pleasure course back through him. “Oh fuck.” Quark whimpered. Odo thrusting back and forth, keeping his full attention on Quark and Quark alone. 

Odo likes how Quark bounces, how he struggles to breath straight, how he can’t keep his eyes on him. Quark takes it, letting sensation talk loud and clear over thought, over feeling, over reason. Odo drives into him hard and fast, searching for more reaction, more pleasure. Quark can’t remember the last time someone fucked him like this, with passion, generously giving all they got. Quark couldn’t stop it. Odo felt it too. “Let it happen. Cum for me.”

Quark relaxed and grabbed for Odo as it happened, Odo felt it too, moaning with him and curling above him, drained and tired. Quark shook and looked for Odo. “Did - Did you finish?”

Odo recovered at the same pace as Quark. “Sort of.” He flopped down beside Quark. “I - I can’t actually .. feel it. But I can feel what you’re feeling.” Odo brought his hand to his chest. “So I just … “ Odo didn’t have the words.

Quark took over for him. “You felt it mutually.”

Odo nodded solemnly. 

Quark rolled over to cuddle him. “Thank you for being so good with me.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” 

They laid in silence contently. Quark settled into Odo’s shoulder, one arm resting on his chest while Odo laid on his back and held him there.

Quark spoke first. “So do all shapeshifters link?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never met one.”

Quark continued their moment. “Do you know where you’re from?”

Odo smiled. “I have a few theories, but no. I don’t.”

Quark started falling asleep. “Tell me.”

Odo tells Quark all his theories about his people, recounting out loud which parts of him he hopes are nature, and which are nurture. Quark has long since fallen asleep when Odo decided to replace himself with a pillow and tuck Quark in.

Odo left the room and fell into his bucket. He’ll see Quark tomorrow morning.

*

Quark stands at the bar. He hasn’t seen Odo for a few days. The other night was the best thing that's happened to him in a long time. He still jumps. He still hides. He still moves out of trouble’s way, but he’s calmer when calm is an option. He feels noticed. He feels loved even. Maybe Odo gave him some sort of hormone. Maybe he’s just feeling better after a good fuck. Maybe he’s more optimistic because of Odo. 

His spirit was broken unfortunately by seeing one of the Terran women walking by with a bruise the size and shape of a fist over her eye. The thought runs through him. Nothing she did should surely deserve that. He’s got a mental note of how many girls he’s got out of this place. He made a choice many years ago to move here, but they didn’t. It’s not fair. Why should individuals suffer for behaviours of people who aren’t even alive to see the consequences? She’ll be the next one he gets out of here.

He goes back to his work. As long as he lays low and keeps doing what he’s doing, it’ll all be alright.

“Quark.” A joyful voice calls.

The buzz runs through him. Mood instantly lifted. He looks up and it stops.

Odo felt it stop too. “What's wrong?”

“You’re covered in blood.” Quark stops his muscle memory from grabbing his sleeve. 

Odo looks down and back up. “Oh. I didn’t realise how bad it was. Hold on.” Odo shifted and the blood just wiped off into a puddle on the floor. Odo looks back up smiling. “Black outfits usually cover such messes.”

Quark’s mouth falls open. “Odo. Did you hurt someone?”

Odo cocks his head. “We had a minor incident in ore processing. Nothing to concern yourself with.” he said, still smiling.

Quark felt anxiety creeping back up on him.

Odo felt that too, his smile fading slightly. “It’s nothing person. Just my job.”

Quark stepped back. “What happened to disliking things that are trapped? What happened to understanding pain and suffering?”

Odo scoffed. “With Terrans, it's different.”

“How?” Quark knows he shouldn’t openly defend them, but right now his blood’s boiling and he needs to know Odo’s real side.

Odo struggled to answer. “These - They -- When Terrans want to, they - They have a terrible habit of destroying things. Proud peoples brought to their knees by small, over emotional, unorganised animals. They’re volatile and highly dangerous. I’ve seen what they can do. I know their history, and this the best way to keep them contained.”

Quark stays quiet and heartbroken for just a second. “You don’t know what your people are capable of. Does that give me the excuse to hurt you?”

Odo feels it and fights it. Quark can feel his disappointment and anger. Odo’s fists tighten. “What we do to them is for their own good. They nearly took over the whole quadrant. If we don’t keep them inline, they will only rise up and put the whole galaxy into unrest. Now we have them where we want them, the rest of the galaxy can heal, come together, unite and look after each other.”

Quark snaps and grabs Odo shirt, simultaneously sending every horrible thing he’s ever been through, seen, heard and felt. The humans he’s seen tortured, Ferengi strung up for trying to do the right thing, men forcing themselves on women, unnecessary violence, family separated and killed before each other, ship explosions, executions-

Odo grabs his wrist and sends one back. Just a single memory and corresponding feeling.

Quark watches, from Odo’s point of view. A Bajoran man with blue eyes and pulled back blonde hair threatens him with an electric rod. No matter how he tries to escape, he’s hit with it, over and over, and over again. The pressure is too much. With no way out, he swings himself at the Bajoran man.

Quark pulls away with the heavy feeling of anger, regret and fear lurching up inside him. “You killed him.” Quark speaks barely above a disgusted whisper.

Odo himself is panicking. “I - He just - I didn’t know.”

“You killed him.” Quark says again, with more certainty behind his voice.

Odo looks like he’s losing his shape. “I shouldn’t have lashed out. No one should be left in those kinds of conditions.”

Quark rose back up. “Except humans. Right, Odo?”

Odo pleads with him. “No Quark. They’re already like that. No environment causes them to lash out. No individual. No trigger.” He steps forward, hands out to Quark. “But we didn’t. We can grow to be better people. By doing our bit to keep the Terrans away from everyone else, we can save others from dangerous people.”

Quark looks down at Odo’s hands. Odo offers again. Quark looked up at Odo’s beseeching eyes. He shook his head and stepped away.

Odo’s face fell back to neutral. He looked down and back up.

Quark can’t feel him any more. His presence doesn’t exist.

Odo nods. “If - If that’s really how you feel.”

Quark didn’t hold back. “You’re a monster, Odo. And not because of your abilities, but because of what you do with them.” Quark bravely turned away and walked out of sight.

Odo felt alone. Small. Empty. This reminds him of her. But this is nothing like her. What she did was wrong, but by Quark’s eyes, he’s the one in the wrong. Odo needs some time to process this.

*

Not 2 days later, Quark met a woman who claims she’s the intendant from another timeline.

Odo is introduced to a Terran who claims to be from an alternate timeline.

Quark is dragged away by guards. He’s been caught getting his girls out of this place.

Odo watches as the Terrans fall right into line. Where they belong. Order restored.

Quark is beaten by Garak.

Odo can’t shake the feelings he had for Quark. Maybe they could try again. Maybe he could get Quark away from this place and somewhere safer.

Quark admits to everything. Garak stands before him, proud of his work.

Odo nervously reaches for his sleeve. Something’s not right. He just can’t figure out what.

Quark is brought before the intendant. He apologies to no avail.

Odo’s sinking feeling only gets worse. Maybe Quark had a point. Maybe he’s more like Mora than he thought. Maybe he’s his Arissa. Odo’s shoulders tense up. -- Then he’s fine. 

The sinking feeling. His pain. It’s gone. Odo looks around for something. Anything that might answer him, but all he can see is Terrans .. most of them at work. Except that new one. He decides it’s his job to motivate him, the only way he knows how.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this on christmas, so merry christmas ...
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
